vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlijmen Mayerling
Lord Mayerling (マイエルリンク) is a Greater Noble, who like his father Ryan Mayerling was before him is Overlord of the Western Frontier Sector. He is one in a long line of the House of Mayerling. Appearance He wears a purple cape with dark, elegant attire. He is described as very handsome by even Great Noble standards. His face has youthfully attractive etched features. With a smile, curved red lips form a display of his fangs that gleam in the moonlight. He is compared with most to a lion constantly, with a fearsome appearance of a Noble Warrior. This point is driven home by Lord Greylancer in the war ministry of the Counter Insurgency Forces where even the most renown warrior us in the forces can't help but call up unbridled fear and awe of his appearance. In battle his aura becomes deadly and he adorns a claw, a formidable weapon that most know to attack him and finish the fight before he could equip it, as it is almost certain any fight would go his way when he does. When his hand isn't equipped with a claw his fingers are described as being slender and beautiful like those of a woman.Noble V: Greylancer page 125 His voice is gentle like the sound of snow falling on the Holy Night. Personality A strong man who embodies the very ideal that being a warrior, and what compassion embodies. As Lord Greylancer says in the War Ministry his lineage, rank, and record are beyond question. The Nobility while seeing him as far too compassionate a ruler toward his human subjects cannot even begin to question his record as a peerless warrior. He is greatly feared just from his mere presence or the sight of his image being displayed. He is also a gracious host it seems who spends much of his time improving on welcoming those who visit him, which is especially shown toward his friend and fellow Overlord Lord Greylancer. The two seem to let down their guard with each other and express their true thoughts and feelings toward the subject at hand and even share jokes and banter that Greylancer usually avoids. With his subjects he holds them in the highest regard seeking to, unlike the others, to fulfill his duties to the letter of actually being in service to them and tending to their well being as what his rank should truly represent. Those in the Nobility seeing this as a formality and more a farce as they take advantage of their rank, usually persecuting them whenever they get the chance. This Noble is the complete opposite of this. In battle, he is a fierce leader and commander out doing the combined forces of the other Sectors and the capital with astonishing ease. As it seems as natural to him as breathing does to most. In the end his will is done and the vow he made to protect his people are fulfilled through his retainers and Lord Greylancer his friend and ally who seems inspired by his efforts to do so. Biography As overseer of the west he is considered by his people a just and great ruler. He performs acts of bravery, and compassion regularly throughout his sector, which has afforded him a bond with his people unlike any other rulers of the Noble society except maybe his father. The house of Mayerling in general seems to share an affinity with humanity, such as his possible descendant Mayerling from Demon Deathchase. But like him, he is shunned by Noble society for that compassion. Looked at by most as a favor monger, and human sympathizer. But to his and their credit they can't help but admire his strength in all areas of combat and warrior ways despite it. He like his other overlords are the most successful and respected in the history of Noble rule. When he makes his appearance, he is welcoming Zeus Macula and Lord Greylancer after the latter's return from victory in the OSB Moon Base attack and the former informs them of the Capital's plan to rid the sectors of OSB infiltrators by sending out an attack from the Plasma Cannon that will wipe them out along with any humans but will spare vampires who will be unaffected. This enrages Lord Mayerling who sets out for the Capital to put an end to the Privy Council Ministry if need be to prevent it. This seems to fall in line with the multiple unseen plots to oust him from power along with the other overlords. This ploy by the council and Zeus Macula incited this favored response from him to have a reason to by law take his power. being hosted by Vlijmen Mayerling drinking Synthetic Blood]] This becomes apparent to him, but he goes anyway, where he critically injures Chancellor Cornelius after a failed assassination attempt in route there by Shizam and Gallagher. Shizam through unknown means becomes his retainer after the encounter. The Counter Insurgency Forces are formed to take him down when he leaves the Capital and holes up in his domain. He uses a Gravitational Barrier to hold back the assault and defend his people. The forces are unable to make any strike for a time, but The Noble Greylancer uses his Air Chariot and breaches it alone in defiance of Supreme Commander Duchess Mircalla after a brief attack on their encampment by the Lord with a barrage of javelins beyond the number that hit with thousands of tons of force followed by an attack by the Gargantuan Ground Dweller. They're the Lord Mayerling Patrol Unit end a conflict with Greylancer and Humans in his domain who sought to give their lives in the protection of their beloved ruler. The patrol escorts him to Mayerling's home as a guest where they are instructed to treat him as such no matter what happens. They discuss an amusement of story encounter with Chancellor Virgilius, about his ability to walk in the daylight. After more amusement he offers him a smoke which he declines in jest as a cancer risk. They discuss the multiple plots going on and who is behind it. He then seemingly kills him on the spot. Some time later Shizam is ordered by Mayer to be a retainer to Lord Greylancer. It's unknown whether he may have somehow been spared his life. His commanders later to surrender and the war is ended. His people seemed to have been spared, if he did give his life, it was not in vain, following through with his vow to protect them. Powers and Abilities Physical Stats of a Greater Noble Master Tactician Highly Skilled in all forms of Combat Powerful Aura Equipment Gravitational Barrier Galactic energy changer Mayerling's Claw Synthetic Blood Mayerling's Cigars OSB Energy Emitter Transportation Shuttle Mayerling's Chariot Underlings Mayerling's Army Lord Mayerling Patrol Unit The Western Frontier Sector References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Overlord Category:Warrior